How to be a Millionaire
by Xinthos
Summary: “Congratulations, Miss Yamanaka, on being the first millionaire in Konoha. But I have to ask, how did you do it?” Miss Yamanaka paused for a moment before replying, “Well, you see, it’s actually a pretty short story…” [Short OneShot]


**A/N:** Um… yeah. Short One-Shot on how Ino becomes super rich… R&R…

**Summary:** "Congratulations, Miss Yamanaka, on being the first millionaire in Konoha. But I have to ask, how did you do it?" Miss Yamanaka paused for a moment before replying, "Well, you see, it's actually a pretty short story…"

* * *

**How to be a Millionaire**

Two dark silhouettes moved through the room to where two chairs faced towards each other, about five or six feet apart. Taking their seats, the taller one spoke, a tape recorder and microphone in her hand.

"Well, Miss Yamanaka, I'd like to congratulate you on being the first millionaire in Konoha. But I have to ask, how did you do it?" The taller figure handed the microphone over to her blonde companion. Miss Yamanaka took it and paused for a second, seemingly contemplating her answer.

"Well, you see, it's actually a pretty short story…"

* * *

Twelve people could be seen on the outskirts of Konoha, surrounding a campfire and chatting away- one in particular, a dark haired boy who was lying on his back. It might _look_ like he was talking to his friends, but in reality all he was saying was- 

"Troublesome." Ino Yamanaka, the soon to be first millionaire in Konoha, sat beside him and rolled her eyes.

"Is that _all_ you can say?" To which he responded-

"Troublesome." It might be strange to watch this exchange of words, or rather word, but it happened every day to these two. Sometimes every hour. Ino frowned.

"Say troublesome if you worship the devil."

"…" The blonde smirked in victory.

"…Troublesome."

"_Damnit_ Shikamaru!" It was then that the other ten campers turned to notice the 'conversation.'

"What did he do _now_, Ino?" Sakura questioned her friend in exhasperation, they had been arguing all night.

"He won't stop saying _that_ word!"

"Which one is that, Shikamaru?" Naruto asked, to which he answered-

"Troublesome." Sasuke snorted at the answer.

"That's all he _can_ say." And indeed, everyone was beginning to think so.

"Shikamaru, can you say anything else?" Asked someone from the crowd, to which the lazy genius casually replied-

"Troublesome."

"Maybe it's a disease or something," Tenten said, "Like how your parents say if you make a face it'll get stuck that way. The poor guy, I bet no one ever warned him…" And of course, Shikamaru could only respond-

"Troublesome."

"Fine then," Ino started, coming up with an idea. She produced a jar and marker from seemingly nowhere and wrote something on the jar.

"Troublesome Jar," Neji read out loud.

"That's right. From now on, every time Shikamaru says 'troublesome' he has to put a quarter in the jar," And, of course, all Shikamaru could say was-

"Troublesome." The first quarter clinked when it hit the bottom of the jar.

* * *

"…And that's how it happened." Miss Yamanaka said with a smile on her face. 

"Oh, so that's why your entire fortune is in quarters… But then, how could he afford that many quarters?" The reporter asked, holding the tape recorder closer to the person she was interviewing.

"He couldn't. After he put in about six hundred thousand dollars worth of quarters in the jar he started paying me with clothes and houses and stuff, which I sold for profit."

"So does he live on the streets now?"

"No! Of course not! I could never do that to him. He lives with me now- I take care of him in exchange for quarters. A small price to pay for how much money I rake off him. Would you like to interview him, too?" The reporter nodded, and Ino whistled loudly. Shikamaru wandered into the room with his hands behind his head and a neutral expression on his face.

"So, Shikamaru, how would you describe the process of helping Ino reach the millionaire title?" To which he could only respond-

"Troublesome."

**A/N:** Thank you to any kind person who takes the time to review.


End file.
